Fair Game
by lil-crimson815
Summary: During the war with the ESP, Natsume and I got together. Now that I think about it, we were together maybe because we needed each other then; to stand strong, together against the ESP but after the war ended it seem to me our relationship is as good as gone too...
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Alice: No title(yet)

Mikan's POV

During the war with the ESP, Natsume and I got together. Now that I think about it, we were together maybe because we needed each other then; to stand strong, together against the ESP but after the war ended it seem to me our relationship is as good as gone too.

Currently Natsume had kept our relationship as it is. Normal dates, hangout, on and off he will give me light kisses on the forehead and that's that. Nothing more. He doesn't kiss me, he constantly treats me like his 'guy' buddy, he doesn't bother to call me when I'm sick, he doesn't even call my name heck he doesn't say I love you…. That was all I wanted to hear. Three words that I wanted to hear him say himself, in front of me, I love you but it never came.

Its Gakuen Alice last Christmas ball for me and I'm finally giving up on our so call relationship. Sure I loved him more than anyone could imagine, but he doesn't. Therefore I'll leave him so that he doesn't have to carry me as a burden. During the war I had given him enough trouble, I will not repeat that. Although I like to recall back the happy memories we had together before the war broke out. The time we spent under our sakura tree, we talked literally about the stupidest stuff but that's all we needed. Each others company, we didn't need to be the same. We just need each other but that's not what he needs anymore.

The Christmas ball

All the seniors were having a blast at the party. It's called a ball but reality it looks like a bunch of teenagers gone wild. Definitely an awesome ball.

Sumire and Koko were in the center of the spot light dancing their hearts away. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Mochu were happily dancing to the beat right beside them. Hotaru was eating crab as usual while scanning the crowd for her baka best friend who seemed to have disappeared. Usually she would be in the center of all this parties. Ruka was doing about the same thing as the Ice Queen. His best friend seems to have gone missing too.

"Where are you Natsume?" Ruka mumbled to himself. He gave the ball room another scan only to end up face to face with the Ice Queen. Ruka gulped. Throughout his whole life in Gakuen Alice it was never a good thing if the Ice Queen personally comes up to you.

"Where did your bake friend take my baka best friend?" Hotaru asked coldly. Seeing no answer from him, she held up a picture. Ruka took one look at that and splutter the only place he could think of, the sakura tree. Satisfied the Ice Queen dragged him with her to the said destination.

"By the way, if they are not there your pictures might end up on e-bay or maybe on the school bulletin board with irremovable glue." Hotaru said with a sly smile. Ruka could only pray the said bake friends were at the sakura tree.

"Natsume, Mikan, please be at the sakura tree" he silently prayed while being dragged.

The sakura tree

"Mikan? Why?" the boy with dazzling crimson eyes and midnight dark hair.

The brunette with charming hazel eyes just gave him a ghost smile. Her crestfallen face was carefully hidden behind the veil of her hair.

"Its over, Natsu. It's not like you ever loved for real. No worries you can tell the other you broke up with me because you got bored."Mikan said smoothly.

Natsume just stared at Mikan, emotions were rushing to him but none was getting through to her.

"Mikan, what are you saying? I love you, more than you know. Did any of the fans say something to you?" Natsume tried to reason out with her. No he had to reason out with her. Why is she saying this out of the blue?

Mikan just shook her head, ignoring all he had to say.

"Please let's end this nice and clean. No messy break ups alright? Goodbye Natsu. I'll be leaving tomorrow for….well I'll be leaving tomorrow. Take care of yourself alright?" she said while stepping away from him.

Natsume's POV

She is leaving tomorrow? Why? What is going on? Damn it what the heck did I do to make her want to leave?

"Wait, that's not fair. At least tell me why? This makes absolutely no sense to me." I said. It was the least I could do to make her stay while I settle my jumble thoughts.

She blinked her eyes and cocked her head to the side, the cute reaction which I have always loved. "There are no such things as fair in this world Natsu. No I don't have to explain cause you know why, you just can't accept it."

What the hell is she talking about? We had finally had some time to our self after the war. It's only been 4 months, and things have been going smoothly. Well other than me not knowing how to face her after I … was that the reason?

I looked up to ask but only to find no one. She was gone. That's right Natsume, a Hyuga doesn't need anyone but himself. I used to think that was true until I met her, Mikan Sakura. The girl that took my heart and never returned it. Now I'm left heartless and broken. My legs gave way and I fell hard. Definitely I fell hard. Mikan Sakura what the hell have you done to me?

Unknown by the broken couple Hotaru and Ruka was in the bushes near by. They heard the whole conversation. Ruka's face couldn't hold back the shock but Hotaru had her calm face on.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sakura Mikan?" Hotaru mumbled to herself.

"Let's go bunny boy, shows over. No on second thought the show has just began." Hotaru said while pulling Ruka away from their hiding spot.

As they turned to leave they heard one scream of agony, "Natsume?" Ruka though.

"I'm sorry Natsu"


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn isn't there anything better to do here?" a cute brunette whined while taking a bite out of her apple. Beside her a cool, lean raven head just smirked at her.

"Mikan stop whining. Next week we will have a pile of test papers to mark, and then you will be whining over the _tremendous_ work overload," Tsubasa said sarcastically while petting Mikan's head.

Over the three years Mikan had left Gakuen Alice she had kept her childish personality as a cover to how she really felt, heart broken and lost. She couldn't forget her years in the academy. You might think who would want to be reminded of the painful memories of the past; move on and forget was the most ideal thing to do. Alas, Mikan had a different dilemma; she was haunted by the memories of the certain someone that had made a mark in her heart, an invisible mark which could not be removed by force.

'Mikan stop spacing out, your class starts in 3 minutes. Get going before you are caught late again. You wouldn't want the discipline teacher at your neck again would you?"

Tsubasa said while waving his hand in front of her face.

Tsubasa's words seem to snap her out of her though she stuffed the apple into her mouth. She quickly grabbed her books and ran out of the teacher's lounge giving Tsubasa a wave and a muffled goodbye. Tsubasa was shaking her head looking at his adorable junior run out the lounge suddenly the door banged open again and Mikan rushed in and grabbed a few other things and she was out again.

"She sure is fired up today," Tono said as he came through the doors. The handsome long haired guy chuckled along with Tsubasa.

Tsubasa still chuckling and grabbed his teaching aid and he was out of the doors too. "Well its better than the broken person she was when she came here," he whispered to himself.

Three years ago Mikan Sakura applied as a teacher at Alice Academy New Zealand. Tsubasa was happy to see his beloved junior; after all he graduated first so he had to leave first which was two years earlier. He had missed her but the person he saw was not the same anymore. Her bubbly, cheerfulness was lost and replaced by fake smiles and a broken look, like nothing mattered to her anymore. Mikan, his beloved kohai was just an empty shell now, he feared she was never going to be the same again but she suddenly gained some sense in her after a few months.

She is not entirely the person she was in the past but it was better than the dead empty shell she came as.

"Oh well I better start learning from her too. If she is strong enough to move on I should start fresh too," Tsubasa mumbled before entering his class.

Mikan's POV

It's been three years already, that's sure is a long time. As she entered her class her students was playing the game of arm wrestling (Alice style of course). Mikan sweats drop. They were a bunch of troublesome pesky little kids that doesn't learn from the past. Why would you have an Alice arm wrestling competition with the Alice user of strength?

"Alright guys cut it out. I'm sure you already know who the winner is right?" Mikan said throwing her thick text book towards them when they ignored her. The book hit squarely at Michael who had the Alice of strength causing him to lose concentration thus allowing Simon, Alice of steel to win. The crowd cheered. The students who was already seated turned around in surprise.

"Seriously, this bunch of misfits," Mikan though as a vein popped out of her head.

"Guys I think you should take your seats soon or we might find ourselves on fire." Justin said while taking cover under his desk. He had the Alice of intuition which was 100% accurate of course.

Suddenly the whole class (other than the good ones of course) was engulfed in flame and the crowd of kids found their hairs on fire. Mikan looked up and smirked. (Do not under estimate Natsume's ex girl friend)

"Are we ready for class or do you want to continue the Alice game?" Mikan taunted, she was definitely enjoying the screams of fear from them.

"Lets study!" the class chorus. The fire disappeared and the class returned as it was. Nothing looked burn as a matter of fact it didn't look as thought there was any fire in the first place.

"Aww you guys are such obedient children," Mikan said as she smiled sweetly as though nothing just happened. The class quickly took their seat, one word ran through their mind, monster.

"You know monsters are definitely not as cute as Ms. Mikan."the mind reader of the class, Koko said while grinning at their teacher. Mikan gave him a sweet smile which made few guys in the class blush. (Seriously kids now a days)

"Alright let's carry on with class. Next week is your mid year exams you wouldn't want to fail that for extra classes would be given during the _beautiful_ holiday for those who fail," Mikan said cheerfully as the class groaned.

Over the years Mikan had learned to adapt to the school, she used the way how she was treated in Gakuen Alice to help her get through her daily routine. (Natsume's threatening style and Narumi's overly happy façade). The past drives her mad but she was healing slowly and surely. Mainly she left to give Natsume his life back, for it seems she was a burden to him. It hurt her to think that she meant nothing to him but it's good that she was not in his way anymore. Well it's only fair that I give him a break from this 'childish little girl' as he likes to say.

"I'll be fine on my own. Well love is never a fair game. You snooze you lose, I guess I snoozed and got stuck in cloud 9 dreaming that The Natsume Hyuga would be in love with me," Mikan though as she explained 'I am by John Clare' to her bunch of 15 year old misfits.

"I am but what I am none cares or know…"

The next Day

"Mikan Sakura, Tsubasa Andou and Tono will be transferred to Alice Academy in Japan. It seems that their Elementary School Principle who had caused a war in the academy there had left his duties to continue his so call legacy to someone before he died. They need the children who fought the same trouble before, since they will be more experienced," the High School Principle explained to the staff.

Mikan stood there shell shocked, will her life ever be peaceful? Tsubasa and Tono just shrugged, at least they get to return to their beloved homeland and as for Tsubasa he had someone waiting for him.

"The trouble just keep coming one after the other, when will it stop? What did I do in my past lives to deserve this? Seriously? Life is so not fair, I was just trying and going to forget that bastard….fate really is not on my side," Mikan thought with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3: Greetings

Mikan walked down the corridor of the high school division building. She was finally in Japan, back to the academy where she grew up. She stopped in front of a classroom and entered.

Mikan's POV

"Mikan?" a woman with cold amethyst eyes, raven hair and an emotionless face called out as she entered the empty class.

I stared at her and my eyes started to water. I missed her badly for I didn't contact anyone in those years when I secluded myself to forget him.

"Hotaru," I said running towards my best friend and engulfing her in a bear hug. "I missed you so much. How are you? Are you and Ruka together? Are you still working for the academy? Are…," I was cut off from my ranting by her baka gun. I sat on the ground looking hurt; it's been a while since I was last hit by that dreaded invention. Hotaru gave me her emotionless stare ignoring the hurt on my face.

"You wouldn't need to ask this much if you had kept in contact with me. You could at least give me a call once in a while in that three years but I didn't even receive a single sign saying that you were alive. Now you dare say you miss me after all the years you left me hanging," Hotaru said quietly, trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

It's true that it was my fault we lost contact, all those years I kept myself away from making any contact with any of my friends. My records and data were protected under strict security by the school under my request so Hotaru had no way of knowing where I was.

That night three years ago, I have already made plans with the high school principle to enroll me into the academy in new Zealand since it was far away and no one will know that I have transferred there. I didn't tell anyone my plans and since I have the nullification alice there was no way my secret could leak out.

Looking at the hurt on her face I suddenly feel guilty cutting all ties with her. She was my best friend, why didn't I tell her anything?

"Hotaru… I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. I was so worked up that I didn't think of telling you my plans and I just left but I did send you a letter telling you not to worry," I said trying to explain myself. Suddenly anger flashed in her eyes and she fired her baka gun at me continuously. Thanks to all my training and mission I have learn to react fast and dodge all of it which made her angrier. Stupid move.

When she finally ran out of bullet she was panting and crying at the same time.

"A letter? A stupid letter sent through turtle mail! It only reached me after a week when I was so worried and on the brink of murdering the principle for answers. What were you thinking sending a mail through that stupid invention? Do you know how worried I was all this time thinking that you might have been kidnapped or killed! You idiot still dare to fight your case!" she shouted angrily and threw the baka gun at me.

After all these years she never showed me this kind of reaction, she really loved me. I walked up to her and hugged her again. She tried to push me away but I held still.

"I'm sorry Hotaru. It will never happen again I promise. I didn't want you to stop me so I used that invention but now I regret it. Plus, didn't you do that to me before, sending me a letter through turtle mail," I said while she respond. She looked up and gave me a glare.

"Don't think I will forgive you easily Sakura Mikan," she said then returned my hug. That is the Ice Queen for you, cold and demanding but never heartless.

As she composed herself back to her cold character, I looked around the class. This was the class I have spent my school days in, it looked exactly the same.

"By the way Mikan, the gang might not forgive you as easily as I did. Especially Hyuuga," Hotaru said in her usual calm voice. I was ready to face my other friends who have been as close as siblings to me; we took care of each other, nothing like Hotaru (she is practically my other twin, unseparateble) but they were my family here in this hell hole. However, Hyuuga Natsume might be the last person I would like to see, heck, I would rather face all my enemies at the same time just not him.

"Well… its not like I can run away anymore," I said with a sigh. She gave a shrug and grabbed my hand to leave but I shook my head.

"I will like to be here a bit longer. I missed being here," I said giving her a reassuring smile. She stared at me a bit longer then gave me one of her rare smiles.

"You have changed Mikan, looks like someone have grown up," she said then left the class before I can protest.

I walked towards my old seat behind the class in the last row. I sat down and stared at the blank board remembering all the class I have dreaded to attend. Jinno sensei's harsh treatment was still embedded in my memory, how I missed his failed tries to electrocute me. I smiled at the thought.

"Hmm… wish I can turn back time and be the innocent me again," I whispered to myself.

The door slide open as I sigh, a raven haired lad entered. I looked up as he entered. He was for one a tall guy, not lanky but not over muscular, he was what you called a perfectly toned guy. He had a messy mop of raven hair, a perfectly chiseled face and his eyes were…. Are you freaking kidding me!

He gave the class a look over then started to take his leave when his eyes landed one me. Shock was written all over his face as he tried to comprehend whether he was dreaming or this was reality.

"Polka?" he whispered in his deep husky voice that always sounds sexy to me. Pushing away the thought I decided to teleport out of the class. Before I could activate my alice he grabbed my hand, how the heck did he get here that fast?

"Don't run away or I swear to god I will hunt you down and cage you for life," he said dangerously. I stared at him; he was serious so I gave him my best cold façade.

End of POV

"Who are you to order me around? You are nothing to me, not a relative nor a lover. This is a free country so I'm allowed to do anything I want, will you please let go of me, Hyuuga. You are hurting my wrist and I'm sure this is not the way to treat the new transfer teacher or your old classmate," Mikan said coldly.

Natsume seemed stunned at her words, and he unwillingly loosened his grip on her. She snatched her hand away like she was burned by him.

"It's nice seeing you again Hyuuga but I will take my leave now, I have to repot to the office soon," Mikan said and walked towards the back door. She accidently activated her Instinct Alice and read his emotion.

"No way," she thought as she walked pass him refusing to even glance at him although she was itching to see his expression. "It can't be, this is just what I want him to be feeling now. It not how he feels. No it can't be… he doesn't love you Mikan, get that into that stupid thick skull of yours," Mikan denied to herself as she left the classroom.

Natsume walked towards the window seat he used to sit and stared out towards his Sakura tree where he was left hanging by Mikan. His thoughts went back to the words she said, "You are nothing to me, not a relative nor a lover…"

"Nothing to you… how heartless. Now that you are back, I'm going to make you mine whether you like it or not Sakura Mikan and I'm not going to play fair," he whispered to himself as he looked down to a brunette that was walking out of the building.

**Author's Note.**

**I'm sorry the story is not very detailed but I will try to do my best. I will be very happy if you guys would review my story. I don't mind critics so please do tell me so that I can improve.**


	4. Chapter 4: Complication

"You got to be f*cking kidding me," Mikan swore. The principle blinked at Mikan, shock relevant on his face. This was clearly not the reaction he was expecting.

"Miss Sakura please watch your language, you are a teacher. As I just said, during your stay, you will be working with here. You will be put in a dorm with two rooms, living room and a kitchen. We can't provide you a room on your own since we didn't plan for you to be staying for long," the principle said giving Mikan a knowing look.

Mikan looked away; it was true that she was going to fleet the moment the problem was solved. She didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary.

"Can't I stay with Hotaru instead?" Mikan asked desperately. Anywhere is fine, just not with Natsume.

"Miss Imai is staying with . As for your other friends, they have each chose their preferred companions," the principle said knowing what Mikan would ask next. She was on the brink of swearing again when she caught the principles look. She suppressed the words by biting her lower lip. "If there is nothing else, I would suggest you two to get ready for class," the principle said clearly unwilling to entertain a pissed off Mikan.

"Hyuuga will you please leave the room first, I have something to discuss with the principle," Mikan said finally acknowledging his presence. Natsume could see the strain in her eyes; she was clearly frustrated and annoyed. 'Is it really that bad to stay in a dorm with me?' he thought.

Natsume just turned around and left the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Mikan slammed her hands on the table grabbing the principle by his collar.

"What the heck is all this f*cking shit about me being his partner?" she demanded her eyes burning with flames of fury.

The principle just gave her a bored look; it was no use getting scared. The more fear you show, the more opening you will give to the enemies.

"Look, its not going to be for long anyways. You are not going to stay here more than a few months right? I even gave you a room on your own; you are just going to share the dorm. If you refuse to see his face, then lock yourself in your room after classes and never come out," he replied running his hands through his raven locks, avoiding her threatening glares.

"Onii-san are you kidding me? You know why I left; I left because I didn't want to see that bastard anymore. Now you are making me share a damn dorm with him?" Mikan said furiously releasing her brother, the principle.

"Mikan, I can't help you even if you beg me right now. The dorms are all full because the new semester has started and there are more students enrolled this year for some reason," he replied adjusting his attire. Seriously, his sister should learn to be gentler, he thought tying his tie again.

"Do you take me as an idiot? You got blackmailed by Hotaru, that's why you are doing this. The part about the attack was also false; the academy is in danger but not because of the past ESP. It's about some other attack by our beloved mother, Yuka. I am so stupid for falling for some pathetic tricks," Mikan cursed flopping down on a chair. She sighed and covered her face with her hand.

"You wouldn't come back to see us, if we didn't use this method Miki," the principle said moving towards her, his voice more gentle now.

It was true that she didn't have any plans of returning, not even to see her beloved brother. She wouldn't even return during his engagement to Nobara, she didn't want to set foot anywhere near the academy as a matter of fact.

"Serio nii-chan you bastard. Couldn't you use any other method, seriously…?, Mikan though.

"I will handle those bastards kidnapping our students and I am sure Hotaru will handle the hacking that has been going on here. Then I will take over the missions around here, none of the students or staff will be going out on missions while I'm here," Mikan said finally releasing a long breath. Serio's eyes sharpen when she talked about the missions, no brother in their right mind will allow their younger sister to handle dangerous missions on their own. Mikan saw that and gave him a take-it-or-leave-it look.

"Fine, but I want constant up dates and I want to know if you are injured," he said with a sigh. There was no point arguing with her when her mind is set on something.

"Thanks nii-chan. I'll see you tonight for dinner at your place. Don't burn our dinner again alright? Let your soon to be wife do the cooking" she said with a smile as she left the room. She quickly exited the room before her brother could yell at her for bringing Nobara into the conversation.

As soon as the door was close, a hand grabbed her and she was dragged away. Mikan was about to give the person a piece of mind when she saw that it was no other than Natsume. Instead of fighting against him, she just allowed herself to be dragged.

"If my guess is correct, he won't stop until he gets the answers he wants out of me. If I resist my hand would most probably hurt more," Mikan thought as Natsume dragged her away from the principles office.

Sakura tree

"Alright Hyuuga, you got me where you want me to be, so what do you want?" Mikan asked, her face gave away an emotionless façade. She wanted to get over with this and returned to her dorm… rephrase, their dorm. "Seriously, this feels like they were married or something. It this was the old me, I would be very happy for I get to spend more time with him," she though.

Natsume stared at her hard.

Natsume's POV

Is she really the Mikan I know? Where is her cheerfulness? Why is she so cold?

She gave me the cold façade but I know for sure that under that entire act, she wants to know why I dragged her all the way here. I took in a long breath and calmed myself, I am going to need this if I want to ask her this.

"Polka, why the hell did you run away from me back then?" I asked finally.

All these years, I couldn't shake of the feelings I had with her. I couldn't forget, no matter who I went out with. I tried to fall back to my old character and continue to sleep around but I couldn't. It didn't feel the same like how it was with Mikan, she sincerely loved me but the others were after one thing or another.

She looked shock at the question, but the expression soon disappeared behind her façade. Suddenly a smirk started to form on her face; it looked so familiar to the one I used to wear around.

"Really, you are asking me that question? Are you trying to piss me off?" she asked her smirk disappeared and was replaced by a glare.

I know back then I was not a good boy friend to her but she should at least tell me which part she hated before leaving me half hanging like this. She just told me we were over then the next thing she is gone from the academy.

"I'm serious, I really want to know why," I said sincerely.

I rather be told off in front of my face instead of second guessing the reasons. I can't carry on like this; my head is just filled with Mikan. I don't want to be half hanging like a lost puppy. I don't want to be the person I was in the past.

Mikan, won't you save me again from my darkness?

End of POV

Mikan stared at Natsume, how dare he asked that stupid question.

Is he kidding me? The heck would I need to tell him why now…he should know why, Mikan thought. She remembered the days well, the disappointment, the pain, the wrench feeling as thought her heart was being stabbed multiples of time… she didn't want to remember.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga, I have forgotten all about the past that I can't remember the reason. I would like to start fresh again. "So… how about it?" Mikan said to Natsume holding out her hand waiting for his reply.

So this is how it's going to turn out, Natsume thought. He sighed and grabbed her hand, not to be clique or anything but both of them felt an electric shock shoot through their fingers when they made contact.

Mikan flinched a bit but refused to let go of his hand. Natsume felt it but seeing that Mikan didn't react he ignored it. Mikan smiled as thought nothing happened.

"Friends?" she asked with a smile gracing her beautiful face. Natsume just smirked at her and nodded.

It's a start that they needed, it was better than ignoring each other. If they were going to be working together, they needed a mutual understanding.

"From friends to lovers then, slow and steady, " Natsume thought a plan forming in his head.

"I hope I'm not making a wrong decision," Mikan thought.

God please give me the strength of the rising sun, Mikan said looking up to the sky.


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

Natsume's POV

Staring at the girl that have been playing on my mind made me even more frustrated that she was not mine. Mikan stood in front of the class teaching some poem I didn't know, she looked serene, and her eyes glittered with passion as she taught the class whole heartedly.

The class she taught had a branch at the window that allowed me to watch her from far. For the past week she have transferred here, she didn't even spare me a glance other than when we were at the office and after during our truce. After that, she didn't talk to me, more like she avoided having any contact with me. I rarely get to see her in the corridors, I hardly see her in our dorm and I never see her during breaks. It feels like we were from another world completely. She really hates me although we already have a truce between us.

"Damn this girl sure knows how to avoid a person," I mumbled to myself, unsatisfied that none of my plans can work on her. Why is she so damn good at avoiding me?

Wait, she has multiples of alice. In other meaning she could have been using her alice to sense my presence. Hmm… why didn't I think of this earlier? Stupid me.

"Just you wait Mikan, I will make you mine," I smirked as I jumped off the tree.

End of POV

Mikan stared out of the class, towards the branch outside the class.

"What the heck is he doing there?" she thought trying to ignore his presence. Her class was almost the same as the one in New Zealand, other than the students and environment of course.

For the past week she had been careful whenever she walked around the school. She would activate her tracking alice and make sure that she is not anywhere near Natsume. She didn't want to have any close contact with him; she feared that she would fall for him, head over heels like she did in the past. Not that she is not in love with him now thought, one look at him could send her to cloud 9.

"His presence is really unhealthy," Mikan thought wrapping up her class for the day.

She walked through the corridors as usual; her thought still lingered on a certain raven head. They made a truce but Mikan could not trust herself to not fall in love with him again. Knowing her weak heart, she knows that she will definitely, with no doubts what so ever will accept Natsume the minute he smiles at her. After going through all the pain and miseries, it seems that her heart can't comprehend that Natsume was not healthy for her. He made her feel in daze, he gives her a headache and most of all he makes her heart beat at the wrong rate.

The next thing she know she was on the ground with all her teaching materials scattered around her. She looked up to find a pair of dazzling crimson eyes looking at her with amusement. Her breath got stuck and she was captivated by his looks. She quickly snapped out of it when she noticed a slow smirk started to form on his face and glared at him before he noticed that she was attracted to his looks.

"Didn't I tell you he was unhealthy for me," Mikan mumbled.

Natsume was amused with her reaction, one minute she was in daze the next she was pissed at him.

"Hyuuga, can't you find another thing to do than to bump into me," Mikan grumbled as she collected her materials. Natsume smirked and bent down to help her.

"Are you trying to implement that I purposely stood here just to let you 'bump' into me and show me your under wear, Miss Pink Laced Panty Girl?:" Natsume said handing her the piled of papers. Mikan stood there frozen. Her face turned a beautiful shade of red (according to Natsume), as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me? He saw my under wear, again after all this years? This stupid pervert will never change!" Mikan thought angrily as she snatched the papers away from his hand.

"You bastard, you….you… NATSUME YOU BLOODY PERVERTED ASS!" Mikan screamed as she stood up and teleported to God knows where. Natsume chuckled to himself.

"So it's back to Natsume," he thought as he stood up and walked to his next class. The students that came out to see the commotion was shock to see their cold hearted teacher chuckling. Natsume walked pass them ignoring their whispers, his mind was only concentrated on a certain brunette.

"Hyuuga-sensei was laughing?" a girl said in dazed, her eyes filled with heart shapes. The girls beside her could only nod and swoon over the raven lad.

"He can barely make a joke in his combat class but he can smile in the hall ways when Mikan-sensei called him a pervert?" a boy mumbled to his friend.

"What is with sensei? Did he get up on the wrong side of the bed?" a few mumbled.

"Hyuuga-sensei knows how to smile…?" a few said.

Hotaru stood at the corridor leading to her next class. Her face showed no emotions but concern could be seen in her eyes.

"Don't break her again Hyuuga. She might not survive it," she whispered under her breath as she walked towards her class. At the sight of her, all the students scampered back to their classroom, clearing the hall ways for her.

After school

Mikan looked around to see if anyone was there, especially a raven head lad. She used her alice and tried to trace any signs of the perverted pest. Sensing nothing she quickly walked down the corridor and stopped in front of her dorm. During this hour, students will be having combat classes or alice training classes.

"This means no Hyuuga around," Mikan thought happily, satisfied that she will have the whole dorm and afternoon to herself.

As she entered the dorm suddenly she felt someone grabbed her waist,. Being a trained alice user she was going to give the said person a piece of her mind when she was lifted bridal style.

"Finally, I get to see you in the dorm," an alluring smooth sexy voice said. Mikan blinked at the said stranger.

"Since when was Natsume a… since when did he become like this? If I was his girl friend I wouldn't mind this but…I'm nothing to him" she thought as she was carried to the living room and dropped on the sofa. When she was lower to the sofa she finally snapped out of her delusional thoughts. I am not going to be carried away just because he carried me in a sweet way, she thought.

"Why are you here Hyuuga? Don't you have a class to teach?" she asked as she straightens herself and switched on the television. She deliberately ignored what he just did and acted as thought nothing had happened. Natsume noticed this and just acted casually walking towards the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of bear for him and a glass of water for her.

"I have shadow freak to do it for me anyways, why would I waste my time teaching the class when there is another to do it," he replied to her nonchalantly while placing her drink on the table. She glanced at his drink and snatched it away.

"You made Tsubasa-senpai do your work, you lazy ass. It's too early to be drinking. Shouldn't you eat first before you drink?" Mikan replied giving him a sharp look. She had a thing for healthy eating.

Natsume stared at her, and then a small smile formed on his face. She still cared about this petty things, so she have not changed that much. "She is still the Mikan I know," he thought. Mikan noticed the smile and could not help but smile back at him. He always looked better when he was smiling, although it was a rare sight.

"Alright, if that's the case, you have to cook for me," Natsume said sitting comfortably on the couch taking the remote control and changed it to the sports channel. This time Mikan stared at him, what is he a child? He should at least know how to cook, right?

"What? You go cook for yourself," she said pointing towards the kitchen. No way is she going to pamper him. He looked away from the television and snatched the beer bottle away. She furiously snatched the bottle away, a vein popping out on her fore head.

"Why is he acting like a child now…" Mikan thought as they started to have a glaring competition.

They would have continued with their childish play if it wasn't because of Mikan's phone. She reluctantly looked away and picked up her cell.

"Baka have you seen Hyuuga? He have a mission tonight but he have not gone through the planning's," Hotaru said without missing a beat, she didn't bother giving her any greetings. Mikan didn't seem to be happy with the news.

"No. I have not seen him. Sent me instead of him, and tell that stupid brother of mine that we had a deal," Mikan said and ended the call. Natsume stared at her, what she is talking about, he asked himself.

"Hyuuga I got to go out for a bit. I will make dinner when I get back so just stay put and don't go out, okay?" Mikan said putting the beer back into the fridge and walking towards the door.

"Hn," was his reply which Mikan took as a yes. She figured that if she gave him a reaso0n to stay he would not go on the mission.

"See you around 7 then," she said and rushed out quickly.

Natsume pulled out his phone and dialed a number as soon as Mikan was out of the door.

"Why did you call that baka?" he said as soon as the receiver picked up his call.

"So she was with you, I figured out that much. As for your question, I have nothing to update you with. Just continue doing whatever you were doing," Hotaru said coldly and ended the call. Natsume let out a long sigh. He walked towards the window and saw Mikan running towards the principle's building.

"What are you up to now Polka?" he whispered to himself as he remembered the last few days he spent with his girl friend.

Flashback

"Polka, do you want to go out today?" Natsume asked the pig tailed brunette who was engrossed with her phone. She looked up and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Really? Where shall we go?" she asked happily, but then she received a phone call. Her smile vanished as she walked away to answer the call. When she came back, she gave him a sheepish smile and said she had something else to do.

"Is that so? Too bad then," Natsume replied and walk away from her. That evening he went out with a few of his fan girls who would not stop flirting with him.

"I only went out with you goons because Polka was not free, but now that think about it. This is a waste of my time," he thought to himself as Sumire clinged to his arm. Suddenly Mikan appered out of a shop with a tall raven head man. Mikan seemed happy with him, just like how she used to smile at him when they first got together. Mikan looked up and saw him with his fan girls. Her smile vanished and was replaced with a fake smile.

"Natsu," she called out to him with the fake smile still plastered on her face. I just nodded to her way and walked off.

"Its not that I don't know that he is her brother, it's just that I am jealous that she would turn me down and go out with him instead," Natsume thought as he walked pass her while holding on to his fan girls. "Isn't he your boyfriend?" Serio asked. "Haii… I guess," was her reply to her brother.

The next day, and the next Natsume ignored her. She would treat him like how she used to, greeting him in the morning, having lunch breaks with him, holding hands with him and all their usual routine. However, he would ignore her, brush away her touch and avoid being with her. A week later after he was finally over with his jealousy, it was already the Christmas Ball. He didn't see her yesterday after he walked away from her when she tried to talk to him. He knew that he was being a jerk, but he could not help it. his high and mighty ego just would not let him communicate with her when he was boiling with anger and jealousy.

End of Flashback.

Is she going to disappear again after a week? Natsume though and walked towards the couch.

"I'm waiting for you Polka," he whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6:A blue moon

It became a daily routine for both of them… Mikan didn't realize that by making a small promise to him, they would be close again. Not every night, it seems like they have a fixed routine.

"Hyuuga, dinner is ready. Get you lazy ass up and going. Come and help me carry them to the hall," Mikan called out removing the apron.

Natsume looked away from the television and smirked at her. He got up and stretched lazily. Mikan placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern glare.

"What are you? A cat? You act like one you know. Now hurry and get the food, geez… and I made it with a lot of effort," Mikan said letting out a sigh.

Soon they were comfortably sitting on the couch enjoying their dinner.

"If we never broke up, we could have enjoyed each others company like this a long time ago. Instead of keeping this friendship relationship, we could have been together as lovers,"Natsume thought as he looked at the brunette beside him who was engrossed with the sappy opera show.

"Natsume…is it not tasty? You don't seem to be enjoying it?" Mikan said noticing that he did not eat much of the dinner. Natsume snapped out of his thoughts and smirked.

"I was just wondering if you poisoned my meal," he said as he _'inspected'_ the meal. Mikan pouted at him and snatched his food away.

"Fine if you don't want to eat it I shall give it to another person that will _appreciate _my food," she said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I am just kidding Polka," Natsume said snatching his meal back and pulling her to sit again.

"Haiz… we look like married couples, we act like one too… sadly we are not. We are friends, he doesn't go for girls like me," Mikan thought as she diverted her attention to the sappy show which she could not understand. Her thoughts drifted towards the time when Natsume would hang out with others girls, the time when he would ignore her for no apparent reason… those painful memories would haunt her whenever she feels that Natsume might actually still love her. It forces her to forget any hope that he could be hers. It pushes her off cloud nine and makes her face reality.

Mikan sighed… why am I thinking about this when I should just enjoy his company while it last… its not that I'm going to be long here, Mikan thought to herself.

For the past few days she have been going on missions trying to settle her brothers problem, the kidnapping and some other issues that the students should not know. So far she only had light injuries and exhaustion from over usage of alice, nothing bad have happened so far. The best part was she was getting to the root of the trouble and will soon be able to solve it. She had successfully made her brother understand that Natsume is never going to do missions again while she was still here although he insisted that Natsume was a better choice to send.

Flashback

"We had a deal, why are you still sending him on missions?! You are suppose to send me not him!" Mikan shouted at her brother furiously.

"Do you expect me to let you go on your own?! You are not cut out for this! Are you mad trying to fight them yourself? I rather see Hyuuga out there; he is more skilled than you. He even trained more than you" he shouted at her. Mikan looked away from his furious glare. She understood him completely but…

"Nii-san… if you see Nobara go out and fight then come back hurt every time…what would you do?" she whispered calmly. Serio was shocked by her question, he was about to protest when he saw his sister's face. She was smiling a sad smile, she looked serene, heart broken and hurt, like a beautiful flower that has been trampled on.

"Mikan…" he started to say trying to comfort her but Mikan shook her head slowly.

"You wouldn't understand Nii-san. When I was with him, I would wait for him in his room whenever he goes on mission. I just could not stop worrying that he might get hit by a bullet or his alice might drain him out. It was a pure torture, waiting night after nights. I don't want to see him hurt nor do I want to wait to see if he is hurt or not? When he comes back hurt and drained, I felt like my heart was being shred to pieces. I can't stand that kind of pain anymore, it just hurts too much. I rather be stabbed and wounded than to know that he is out there. I can't stand not knowing…," Mikan said as a tear slid down her cheeks. Althought she was smiling, she looked tortured.

"You are not responsible for him anymore… you guys are not together anymore, why would you care?" Serio said trying to make his sister back out of this conversation that was hurting her but he chose the wrong question.

Mikan looked up and wiped away the tear that stained her beautiful face. She gave him a strong smile. Sorrow filled her eyes but there was a tinge of bitter sweet happiness… like she was finally able to say something she had locked away all this time.

"Because I still love him, no matter where he is, heaven or hell. He is the only one that can make me feel loved. Do you know, if you feel loved, you would think of that person every time, you would miss that person the minute they vanish from your sight, you would always want to be by their side, you can imagine yourselves together no matter what hurdle fate sends to your way, you can see both of you solving it together and move forward. He is the only on I can see whenever I ask myself this, no one else but him. I always wondered, why him? Why not any other man in the world? If he was the one for me, why does it hurt to be with him? Maybe I was just meant to be alone…," she said. At that moment she looked so serene and pitiful, she loved him with all her heart but he was not hers to keep. She didn't shed a tear but you could feel the loneliness flowing from her. She looked like she was stuck in a blizzard which no one but Natsume could save her from.

"Why is she the one to that have to feel this pain? She doesn't deserve it," Serio thought as he pulled his sister and engulfed her in a hug.

"Nii-san, I can't forget him although I know he doesn't love me. I am pitiful right," Mikan said as she hugged her brother tightly.

End of Flash back

After that, Mikan made her brother promise her that he would not send Natsume on any missions. The dangerous ability class was also abolished thanks to her but they still undergo training to keep their alice from going berserk. So far she has not done anything for herself but she was satisfied. In a week time she would be good to go back to New Zealand. She missed the calm place there, where the people are friendly.

"But nothing beats my own home town I guess," she thought as she finished her meal.

Natsume did the dishes and the both of them headed to their own room, usually. However today, Natsume had a different idea.

"Polka, do you want to walk to the sakura tree for a bit?" he asked her before she could head up to her room. She was caught off guard.

"It would be nice to spend some time with him…but…" Mikan thought as she weighed out her options.

"I heard there would be a special moon today. It only comes once in a millennium, would you like to see it together?" he said looking away from her.

Mikan was shocked, since when did he ask her out on such occasions?

"Umm… sure, why not?" she replied on impulse then it hit her. Why did I agree on this? We are not a couple; we should not be doing this kind of things… but I want to go…she thought willfully.

"Alright, go get a sweater or something. It's going to be cold out there," he said putting the last plate away and headed to his room.

"Is that really Natsume?" Mikan mumbled to herself as grabbed her sweater.

At the Sakura tree

"Is it just me, or is that moon really blue?" Mikan said rubbing her eyes. Natsume chuckled at her and pulled her hand away from her eyes.

"You are not having eye sight problem Polka. It's a blue moon that comes out once in a blue moon," Natsume said. Mikan stared at the moon then at him.

"Are you really Natsume?" she asked him as she pulled her hands away. Natsume turned and gave her a blank stare but then he started laughing again when he saw how serious she looked. Mikan pouted at him and gave him a smack on his head.

"Don't laugh at me when I am being serious here," she said, folding her arms and looking away from him.

"You looked so serious asking me that question, I could not help it. Who do you think this is?" Natsume said, humor written all over his face. Mikan looked at his face and could not help but laugh along with him.

"True, no one could impersonate that high ego of yours," she said jokingly. Natsume raised his eye brows.

"I thought it was no one could impersonate this perverted ass, but I prefer what you said," he said with an easy smile.

Mikan shook her head as she looked at him. He was so easy going, just like how they used to be under this sakura tree. Talking about nonsensical things and joking around. "I missed those times we had," she thought as she relaxed and enjoyed the sight that only appeared once in a blue moon.

"Maybe, just for tonight we will forget about the past and enjoy the present," she thought as she leaned towards Natsume's shoulder. He glanced at her then leaned his head over and placed his hands on her shoulder, pulling her close.

She glanced towards the moon and closed her eyes.

"I wish this moment will not vanish," she said as she slowly dozed off.

"Mikan… can I court you again?" Natsume asked in a low voice. When he heard no answer, he turned around to find her sleeping peacefully.

"That's harsh Polka, falling asleep when I expressed myself. I will make you mine again against your will. It's not fair but… I need you by my side…or I might go crazy for you are all I can think about," Natsume said as he looked up towards the rare moon and made a wish.

"I never believed in wishes but… I wish we could stay like this just a bit longer," he said in his heart.

That night, the moon shined brightly and the stars gleamed magnificently. The combined light somehow gave out hope for a brighter future for our stubborn and completely lost couple.

**Note**

**Sorry guys, this chapter might be the most lovey dovey thing I have written. Please bear with me… I hope I will receive reviews…Please with cherry on top. Onegai ne... ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble?

"Why I is this happening to me again?" Mikan mumbled to herself as she looked at the raven haired guys beside her. Natsume saw her staring and gave her a playful smirk.

"Something wrong Polka? Too captivated by my presence?" he said smirking. Mikan glared at him, no matter how attractive his smirk was, it was not going to melt her fury away. Why him out of all the staff in Gakuen Alice?

It was a Sunday; Mikan was in charge of setting up the school decoration for the coming festival, Alice Festival. The teachers were put in pairs to work with…unluckily her partner turned out to be her ex boyfriend. She had to spend her weekend with him; shopping… it looked like they were on a date.

"Haizzz….lets get this over and done with while I still have sanity on my side," Mikan said out loud and walked towards the nearest shop.

Something caught her eyes, her eyes widen with shock. Natsume was curious and walked towards her, Mikan quickly pulled him away from that shop.

"Hyuuga I don't think we will find anything useful there. Let's go to the other shop down the street," Mikan said pulling him faster.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Natsume thought allowing her to pull him away. He enjoyed the contact they had.

The whole day, while they were shopping Mikan seemed distant. Her thought was always drifting back to the item in that stall they first visited.

"I blame this on Hotaru. How the heck did it end up at that shop I wonder?" she thought as she passed by a rack filled with glass item. She looked at the glass ornament and saw a pretty star shaped ornament. As she was about to reach for it a little boy ran pass her and knocked the rack. Since she was incredibly lucky on that day, the rack shook violently and the ornaments started to drop one by one. With her fast reflex she quickly caught the first three ornaments that fell but she failed to reach out to the beautiful lotus ornament. A hand reached out and caught the ornament easily while steadying the rack.

"Polka, what are you trying to do?" a familiar voice said playfully.

"As you can see, I am trying to juggle around a bunch of delicate items," she replied sarcastically while placing the things back to its original place. Natsume just gave her a smirk and did the same.

He was about to retort back a smart answer when they heard a scream.

"Help me!" a girl's voice called out.

Mikan dashed out of the store and was followed closely by Natsume. They followed the cry for help and ended up at a deserted park. A small girl around 10 sat beside a man wearing normal black attire with his hood pulled up to cover his face. She didn't look hurt but fear was seen in her eyes.

"Let her go you bastard," Mikan said sending a strong gush of wind towards the kidnapper using her Alice. The man looked up and avoided the attack.

"Finally, I was starting to think you won't appear, Shiro Neko," he said letting the girl run towards Mikan.

"Shit, this guy is from that organization. Why must it be today? Why must Hyuuga be here with me?" she thought angrily as she started to form a plan.

Plan A: Act dumb…and save the girl.

"I don't know who you are talking about but since you have released the girl, I don't see any point of you staying here," she replied coolly stepping forward and pulling the girl towards her.

"Have you forgotten me, Shiro Neko? Or you are just acting in front of your boyfriend there?" the man said coldly a cold smile forming on his shadowed face.

"Damn it…he is sharp!" Mikan cursed inwardly.

"I don't usually forget people so no worries there. As for him, he is just a co-worker," Mikan replied coolly composing her irritation.

"I'm sure it is you Shiro Neko. That dangerous aura and the over flowing confidence, it can only be you," he said pulling out a cigarette.

Plan B: Threaten him…

"I don't know much about your intuition but I am damn sure you will be in bits and pieces if you don't get lost now. This guy here with me is one of the best fighter in the academy," Mikan said pointing to the silent raven head beside her.

Natsume stood there in silence watching Mikan debate with the stranger.

"This guy… he is from the anti Alice organization. How does he know her? He is over confident that he knows her and Polka seem disturbed by his presence… something is wrong here," Natsume thought.

"Ohhhh…. If it isn't the all time famous Kuro Neko. Fancy seeing both of you together… yin and yang, black and white. Good combination, the academy sure has a great way to make pairs," the man chattered on happily.

Mikan could not think of anything to retort his comment and decided to use her last resort.

Plan C: Act on Impulse.

Mikan touched the little girl and she disappeared. Natsume gave her a puzzled look but she ignored him. Instead she turned towards him and blasted him with a soothing purple glow of light. Natsume felt his vision blur and started to feel drowsy. In seconds he was on the ground unconscious.

The man clapped his hand, he looked amused.

"Well done, you manage to get rid of both of them under a minute. As expected from Shiro Neko, now there is no interference," he said pulling down his hood and revealed a scared face. A scar was visible on his left cheek; it started from the side of his eye and ended on his jaw making a crescent. Mikan glared at him.

"I am happy that you enjoyed my performance, Scar but I hope you will leave now," Mikan said coldly. Scar just chuckled happily while stubbing out his cigarette.

"Too bad kitty, I want to stay a bit longer. My master called me to bring back a certain girl. It so happens that he wanted you, so are you willing to come with me?" he said tauntingly. The smile he gave stretcher the scar on his face, making him look eerie but not enough to spoil his handsome face.

"Hmm…tough question." Mikan said feigning an innocent look as she _pondered _on that question. Then she dropped the act and gave him a playful smile. "On second thought, I rather kick your ass out of the academy grounds," she said as she attacks him with her fist.

Scar avoided her easily and gave a round hound kick to her abdomen which she barely escaped. Mikan used her plant alice and tried to trap him but he used his alice of pain to deflect her attack.

"You should be eco friendly and not hurt the plants you know," Mikan commented sarcastically blasting him with attacks.

Scar just chuckled at her humorless humor and dodged her attacks. "Why don't we finish this? I am getting bored," he said and moved in close to her. Mikan got careless and gave him an opening to touch her. Using his alice he inflicted pain on her, Mikan screamed. His alice didn't inflict pain onher body, instead it inflicts pain through mental torture.

Mikan started to see her worst fears and started to nullify the effect of the alice but it was too late. Scar already knows her weakness. He then gave out a creepy laugh, cold and humorless as he saw the thoughts that she feared most. Mikan quickly pulled herself away from his touch and landed roughly on the ground. Her head was spinning after the mental torture.

"This is priceless, Kuro Neko is your ex lover. Worst of all… no, the best part is you are protecting him… if he knows this I wonder how he will react," he said looking at the unconscious boy.

"No… he can't know about this. That idiot will do something stupid," Mikan thought. Her vision was getting blur from the mental pain inflicted on her. Pulling her strength together she stood up.

"You have no idea what you have just done," Mikan said dangerously. She then activated all her alice. "Let's end this now," she said to him coldly.

Before Scar could react Mikan blurred out of vision and appeared behind him, her hand gripping his neck. Her hand gave out a dark glow of purple and black, the alice of death. Scar was shocked but then he smiled a cold smile admitting defeat.

"You will be joining me soon too, Shiro Neko," Scar said before crumbling on the ground lifeless.

Mikan then flopped on the ground… her breath coming into short gasps. She was worn out but a satisfied smile was etched on her face.

"Shit…I should not have used multiple alice together. At least he won't know what I have done…" Mikan whispered before drifting into the darkness.

Natsume stood up from his position and walked towards the unconscious brunette. His face was unreadable but one thing was clear, he was worried.

"Protect me? Mikan what are you doing?" he whispered pulling the girl towards him and carried her towards the academy.

Author's note

Hey guys… I have no confidence with the story. I hope to know what you guys think about it thought…


	8. Chapter 8: Hotaru's love

The start of Hotaru's and Ruka's love story.

The cool raven haired girl walked thought the crowd with ease. She never had any problem with crowds for her reputation was enough to scare them away. The crowd made way for her while whispering and pointing at her. She ignored them her emotionless face gave nothing away.

"That's the Ice Queen,"

"Look at her, she is so cold,"

"She is so scary; no wonder she has no friends,"

"Hahaha, have you heard, she was rejected by Nogi-kun that's why she is threatening him with his pictures,"

Hotaru ignored their gossips, they were not true. Why should she care? But a small part in her was hurting, they didn't know her. They didn't understand her.

"Hotaru!" a loud voice called out to her.

Hotaru stopped in her tracks and turned towards the brunette who was pushing her way through the crowd. By the time she reached her, she was panting hard.

"Damn… why are there so many people today? I s something up?" the brunette asked while trying to catch her breath.

"It's Saturday, everyone is trying to ask Hyuuga out on a date I guess?" Hotaru replied nonchalantly. The brunette eyes widen a bit but then she shook her head and gave a smile to her best friend.

"Is that so? Natsu is so famous with the girls as always. Do you want to catch lunch together with me? Ruka is coming," Mikan replied easily. Hotaru noticed her friends pain but it was too late to take back her words.

"Why did I do that? Now this dummy is going to cry herself to sleep again," Hotaru thought as she gave her friend a nod of agreement. The brunette gave her a bright smile and held her hand, pulling her away from the crowd.

Hotaru's POV

The only one that cares for me is this baka… she was the only one that didn't judge her for who she is.

"Hotaru, when are you going to confess to Ruka?" she asked suddenly. The bad thing about having this baka as a best friend is that she is sharp. She could always read her although other find her emotionless.

"Why should I?" I said coolly trying to hide the blush that was forming. I didn't want anyone to know about this. That blond guy was different, he was…caring. The total opposite of me, I don't deserve him. For once in my life I have actually felt that I was not worth it.

At first that bunny boy was just a source of income for me since his pictures sold well. However after a while, his presence started to grow on me. I started to grow fond of his blushing face, his gentle side towards animals, his protective side… anything about him.

"You know, if you don't give it a try you might lose him. You true love might pass you by and if you don't do anything he won't know of your existence," she said and gave me a smile. It was sad smile that showed her pain, for once she looked mature.

"You have the guts to lecture me? Do you want a taste of my Baka Gun?" I said coolly pulling out a miniature gun that shoots out plastic bullets.

Mikan gave me a nervous laugh. Then something caught her eyes, she waved to someone behind me. I turned around to find a blond, blue eyes guy. He was surrounded by girls but his eyes were looking at us, he avoided contact with the girls.

"Ruka!" Mikan called out running towards him and pulling him towards her. She gave the girls a sweet angelic smile.

"Sorry, he has a crucial date with me and Hotaru. If you will excuse us," she said in a sugar coated voice with a deadly edge to it. Sometimes I wonder if Hyuuga's presence around her is a bad influence, since when did my innocent best friend have a evil side? The girls backed away, sensing the evil aura around her.

"Thanks Sakura. They were starting to get clingy," Ruka said letting out a long sigh. Mikan just gave him a smile and whispered something to him.

"Th..thats nnot..sssomeething yoouu should bbee telling me," he stuttered, a blush forming its way to his handsome face. Mikan giggled at his reaction.

They look good together, like a prince and his princess. If Mikan was not dating that Hyuuga I bet they would be together.

"Do you want to bet with me that she will say yes?" Mikan chattered happily as they walked towards me. I pulled out my camera and snapped a picture of them together. This will be a good memory of them together. Ruka glanced up at me then shook his head.

"There is no way she will Mikan. Unless she took some drugs or was sedated with the wrong medication," Ruka replied. What the heck are they talking about?

"Trust me, you have nothing to lose," she replied and linked hands with me and him. Am I missing out on something?

Central Town

"You guys… I'm sorry. I have an urgent meeting with my brother. So…I got to go…"Mikan's voice got softer as she saw the glare on my face. Did she plan this?

Ruka was looked away when she gave him a pleading look.

"Ruka will keep you company. I am really sorry. I will make it up to you next week, alright?" Mikan pleaded to me. I only agreed to go out because of her. Now she wants to leave me with him? the one that caused me to have a bunch of gossips? The one that I can't even have a decent conversation with?

"Just go, before I shoot you," I threaten. She gave me a hug then tapped Ruka on the shoulder and gave him a wink.

What is with all this secret gestures? That baka is up to something again, she better not be planning some stupid match make.

"Imai, shall we go to the new café?" he asked, his face had a bright blush.

Suddenly, I realized, this was like a date. That idiotic Mikan!

"You are paying for me," I said coolly then walked in front of him, a small smile started to form on his face.

"I thought you will say that," he said then followed me.

I wouldn't say that we had a great day but I enjoyed the day. We ate, played games in the arcade ( I don't usually go but today was special), we stopped at the toy store and he bought me a stuffed toy rabbit and now we are at the park sitting on the swing.

"Imai…can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly. His face was beat red and he looked like scared as thought I was going to eat him alive. I couldn't help but chuckle, he was so cute. He snapped out of his fear and stared at me. I immediately stopped and recomposed myself. He smiled at me, a gentle and caring smile.

"Why did you stop? You look beautiful with a smile on your face," he said as he reached out and touched my cheeks.

I was frozen on the spot, what is he trying to do?

"Hotaru, will you be mine?" he said staring straight at me. He didn't look scared anymore; he looked sincere and truly loves me. I looked away from him, my cold facade melted away.

"Stop joking around Nogi. It's not funny," I said and reluctantly pulled myself away from him but he didn't give up.

He stood up from his swing and crouched in front of me. He leaned over until our foreheads was touching. He was so close that I could feel his breath fan me; his hands cupped my cheeks and caressed me slowly.

"I am serious. I will never joke around about this, you are the one I want," he said, his hand pulled my hand towards his heart. I could feel his rapid heart beats.

"I am not sweet, I am not loving. I am cold and heartless. How can you love such a person?" I replied but I couldn't make myself pull away from him. I want him too but how can I make him suffer with a person like me? I can't express myself at all., I can't shower him with love like a normal person. Instead of pulling away like I thought he will, he gave me a husky amused laugh.

"Hotaru… you are sweet. You will purposely stay back in class longer when I have class duties and play with my rabbit whenever I am busy. You are loving, I can sense it. No matter how much you black mail me, you just want my attention, right?" he said playfully. I looked away from him; a blush formed its way to my face.

"Don't say such nonsense, Nogi," I said. His hand that was touching my cheeks made me look at him, he smiled a sweet smile, and then… he is kissing me?

"I love you Hotaru Imai," he said after he pulled away. Then he chuckled again.

"Don't look so shock my dear, we will be doing more of this," he promised pulling me to my feet and gave me quick peck on the lips and started walking towards school, our hands intertwined together.

"Just so you know, I have not accepted you," I said stopping in my tracks. A sly grin forming on my face, he turned around, his face showed how hurt he was. I was planning play hard toget but seeing the hurt and pain on his face, I just couldn't.

"Is that so… alright…" I cut him off by giving him a hug; I am not at the stage where I could just kiss him…yet.

"Don't cheat on me, or you might be really sorry…my dear," I said. I might not be able to express myself yet but for now I will just have learn how to.

"No worries, why would I cheat when I have a girl friend that is one of the kind," he said and circled his arms around me and planted a soft kiss on my head.

**Author's note**

**Thank you so much for your encouragement, I really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter… ^-^ I hope you guys don't mind since its just a side story…**


End file.
